


Damp Earth and Be Quiet

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Aroused Victim, Choking, Fight Sex, M/M, Non-Sexual Asphyxiation, Sexual Violence, Spit As Lube, rough anal sex, rough rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Jin wants a moment of peace and quiet, and Mugen will not oblige him. He snaps, holding Mugen down by the throat, and even that will not silence Mugen, but perhaps something else will…
Relationships: Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Damp Earth and Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoteInABottle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoteInABottle/gifts).



“Enough!” Jin panted, his throat raw, his skin itching as he held Mugen down by the throat. Their swords were elsewhere, somewhere in the grass, and it was probably for the best. 

As much as the rage bubbled up inside of Jin and he wanted to slit Mugen’s throat, logically, he knew it would only bring him more troubles. 

“F-fuck you!” Mugen managed to get out and Jin just squeezed his neck harder. 

Jin was tired of hearing that voice, tired of Mugen talking back to him or arguing or just— 

Wetness hit Jin in the face, clouding the left lens of his glasses. 

Mugen looked triumphant, lips glistening, saliva on his chin. 

Everything went hot and Jin squeezed, watching over his glasses as Mugen’s face went a darker and darker red. Mugen was scratching at him, trying to pry Jin’s hand from around his neck, but the harder Mugen struggled, the more Jin held on. 

Mugen gave a weak whimper, his struggling lessening as his eyes started to dim and Jin snapped out of it, pulling himself off with an audible gasp. Taking a life with a sword was far different from strangling someone. 

Coughing and sputtering echoed in the forest, Mugen moving to his hands and knees, touching his welted neck. Damp grass and earth soaked into Jin’s hakama as he watched Mugen from a safe distance, wiping the spit from his glasses. “You-you bastard! You actually tried t’kill me!” 

“ _Be quiet_.” Hissing hurt, his throat still raw, even if he wasn’t the one that had been choked. 

“Fuck you! Make me!” Mugen shifted onto his knees, staring, snarling. 

Jin was moving, both hands on Mugen’s face before either of them could blink. A growl rumbling from Jin’s throat, grinding his teeth, jaw stiff. “Enough!” His thumbs were digging into Mugen’s cheekbones, just under his eyes. He would blind the bastard if he didn’t shut his damn mouth. 

And still, the bastard was smiling, looking triumphant. Sneering. 

“ _Make me_ ,” Mugen whispered, grinning, like he wasn’t moments from losing his eyes, blood dripping from his nose. 

Jin growled pulling himself away from the cocky bastard. He had to calm himself, find his centre. He couldn’t let this wild dog get the better of him. 

“Yeah,” Mugen started and Jin looked over his shoulder, watching Mugen sit up. “Knew ya didn’t have it in ya. Limp bastard.” 

Something new snapped in Jin and he had Mugen by the hair. Of course that is all that Mugen would respond to. _Of course_. 

He snarled, his teeth bared as he ripped at Mugen’s clothing, pulling, pushing fabric out of the way. They both should have been thankful their swords had been lost to the dewy grass. 

Mugen was struggling and Jin shoved him down by the back of his head. “Quiet!” 

“Fuck you!” Mugen called, his face pushed into the dirt and Jin would have made him eat it if he thought it would actually get the bastard to shut up for even a moment. 

Jin snarled, pulling down Mugen’s breeches, his hands dirty with mud and sweat and blood. Everything was red, his vision dimmed and tinged, his head throbbing, his heart racing. 

Why was his cock so damn hard. What was it about this skinny bastard that riled him up _so much_. 

“You repressed fuck!” Mugen tried to shake Jin off, but it was futile, Jin’s nails curling into the base of Mugen’s skull, twisting in his messy dark hair. 

Jin fussed with his hakama himo, reaching behind himself with one hand, struggling to undo the front of his hakama. The knots were tight and Jin grew frustrated until they slipped, the front of his hakama sliding down to his knees, to the damp earth. 

He hesitated, listening to his own labored breathing. Mugen had stilled and really that was all he wanted… Just a moment of peace and quiet from this annoying bastard. 

And why should he stop? 

His cock was throbbing, twitching between his legs, hesitation evaporating. Mugen was warm against his thighs, and really, if he pulled away now, Mugen would only start talking. Yammering away, yelling at him, screeching. 

Mugen needed to learn a lesson. He needed to learn when to stop pushing and pushing and pushing. 

Jin spit into his hand, coating his cock as best as he could and Mugen looked at him, managing to turn his head. 

“You’re actually gonna do it! I can’t believe you, you sick fuck!” Fear flashed through Mugen’s eyes. 

Good. 

“Quiet!” Jin cried out, his voice booming, echoing in the forest. Birds scattered in a rush around them. 

“Like hell I will!” Mugen started to fight him off again and Jin released his hair to grab both of his arms, twisting his skinny wrists behind his back, pinning him there. 

His cock rubbed sticky against Mugen’s flank as he considered what to do next. Leaving Mugen’s arms free would be a mistake… 

He reached with one hand into his sleeve, pulling out a spare himo, knuckles knocking around other forgotten items. 

“Go fuck yourself” 

“Why, when I have you right here?” Jin said with a pointed thrust of his hips, letting his cock press hard into Mugen’s backside, to feel him trembling. He wrapped the himo around skinny wrists as best as he could, pulling it tight, uncaring if it bit into Mugen’s flesh. 

He pushed himself down against Mugen, making him take his weight and Mugen gave off a frustrated noise, looking back at him as Jin nuzzled close. “Get off of me!” 

Jin shoved his fingers into Mugen’s mouth, hard and deep, making him gag. “I suggest you use your mouth for something useful and coat my fingers well…” he spoke quietly, his tone dark and low. Mugen gagged, drooling around his hand and Jin smiled, sardonically. “There… was that so hard now?” 

Jin pulled his fingers free, surprisingly unbitten. Mugen looked at him with watering eyes, breathing hard. “I’m gonna kill you!” 

“Perhaps, but not tonight,” Jin whispered against Mugen’s temple, grabbing him by the back of the head, pulling him back. “Spit on my hand,” Jin said, shaking Mugen around for emphasis. 

“Why should I make this easy on ya!” 

Jin sighed, pulling back, forcing Mugen’s thighs open. He was shaking and Jin wasn’t any more steady himself, but he shoved his fingers in. “I gave _you_ the chance to make this easier on yourself…” 

Mugen stilled, tensing around Jin’s fingers and he didn’t care, thrusting hard, forcing Mugen open. None of this was ideal, but his cock was throbbing and leaking pre-seed all the same at the prospect of sinking into Mugen and silencing his wildness, even if only for a moment. 

He pulled his fingers out, spitting over his palm again before sticking them back in. It was crude, but then, so was Mugen. 

Befitting. 

Jin let himself grin at that. 

Mugen was gasping, grunting in pain and Jin was done waiting, giving Mugen a few more sharp thrusts before pulling free. Mugen’s hole was twitching, looking swollen and sore already. Jin frowned, finding his mouth dry. He reached forward, holding his hand out to Mugen again. “Spit. You had no problem spitting in my face.” 

“Bastard!” Mugen struggled, the wild in him ever present, just under the surface. Jin grimaced, sighing to himself as he held Mugen down by his bound arms, waiting for him to tire himself out, again. Dirt clung to Mugen’s face, his skin red, sweating as he panted there in the damp grass. 

“Spit, or I stick it in right now and listen to you howl…” So much anger coursed through him. Jin had never met such an uncooperative person before. Mugen just refused to listen to anyone, only ever doing what he pleased… 

Perhaps Jin longed for that sort of freedom. 

Perhaps, he would take that sort of freedom right now. He still held his hand out for Mugen, but he was nudging his cock against Mugen’s hole, jerking his cock languidly, watching his foreskin pull back to reveal the head, more pre-seed pearling and dripping out. 

“Fuck you…” Mugen muttered again, but he was spitting. Hot saliva hit Jin’s palm, Mugen looking at him from the corner of his eye as he spit a few times, coating Jin’s palm liberally. 

The spit cooled quickly and Jin tried not to think about it as he coated his cock, the head still bumping and nudging again Mugen’s hole. It was slick, but it would soon turn sticky and Jin wasn’t going to let himself hesitate. He started to push in and it was tight. 

Jin let out a frustrated little noise, his chest aching, his throat burning as his whole body tensed up. Mugen was fussing, mumbling something and Jin didn’t care to listen. He pulled back and Mugen looked over his shoulder at him, that same stupid triumphant look on his face… 

Jin sneered, taking his cock at the root and pushing in _hard_. 

Mugen didn’t look so smug as he cried out, eyes going wide. 

Jin moved hard, he moved fast. It was tight and it was _hot_. Mugen squirmed, he tried to get away and Jin pushed him down, grinding his face into the mud and grass, just taking his pleasure and for _once_ not caring. All of his calm was gone, all of his hard-earned control shattered as he just _felt_ and rutted and dominated Mugen. 

It was liberating, to just grab Mugen by the hips and push into him, to thrust hard and not give a damn. He was grinning, leaving bruises on Mugen’s hips, slamming into him with brutal force. He let out a sigh, biting his bottom lip as he looked down at Mugen, feeling smug. 

Mugen looked back at him, over his shoulder. There were tears in his eyes, or maybe it was just the dirt making his eyes water, Jin didn’t care. He was panting, red faced as he let out strangled cries, eyes glazed over, pupils wide. He looked totally disbelieving in what Jin was doing to him. Maybe the bastard would think twice before crossing him again. 

And then, Mugen was snarling, thrashing and Jin was nearly thrown off, Mugen clenching hard enough around him to cause him to see stars. “Quit it!” Why was Mugen always so wild? Why couldn’t Mugen just be quiet for once?! 

Jin snarled, reaching around, intent on grabbing Mugen by the balls, if that is what it would take to make the bastard submissive and… 

_Oh_ … 

Jin grinned, finding that Mugen was hard, _very_ hard. “Of course you’re hard… You’re nothing more than a wild dog. You don’t know a rut from a rape, do you…?” 

Jin laughed and Mugen snarled, fighting him and Jin didn’t care, riding him harder, pushing into him with as much force as he could as he took Mugen’s cock in hand, jerking him. Mugen keened, mouth open as he panted, still looking back at Jin with smouldering eyes. 

Jin would break him. Jin would make him submit. 

And Jin would take great pleasure in watching Mugen break apart, limp and begging for it to stop. Entirely at Jin’s mercy, sobbing… 

He let out a groan at that, his mind turning dark as he thrust in deep, keeping himself there as he ground his hips against Mugen’s arse, making him feel every last inch of Jin’s length. 

“F-fuck!” Mugen cried out, eyes rolling back. “G-get out of me, you sick bastard!” 

“ _No_ ,” Jin whispered, covering Mugen’s body with his own again, jerking Mugen with a rough hand. There was no finesse, no desire to actually pleasure Mugen, this was an act to humiliate and dominate. He reached down, releasing Mugen’s cock and taking his heavy sac in hand, rolling gently as he thrust a few times, and then he was squeezing hard and snapping into Mugen with bruising force. 

Mugen was whining, he was whimpering and Jin felt pleasure pooling low in his gut. _Yes_. He would humiliate this wild animal, and bring him to tame. 

“You feral beast!” Jin cried out, pushing harder, his mouth hanging open, his hair wild around his face, sticking to his sweat damp brow. Everything was coming to a head, pleasure and power coursing through Jin as he dug his nails into Mugen’s hip, snarling, baring his teeth. He continued to abuse Mugen’s sac with his other hand, and _oh_ , did Mugen ever respond. 

Mugen’s hips were moving, meeting Jin’s thrusts. He tried to get Jin’s hand back around his cock, he struggled to get his arms free and Jin was sure the wild dog just wanted to stroke his cock. 

Mugen was moaning, groaning, he might have even been muttering words under his breath, but Jin didn’t care. Pleasure was crashing through Jin, wracking through him, a tingling growing at the base of his skull as his sac drew up close to his body. He snapped his hips into Mugen, the colliding of their flesh a dull thud that echoed in the forest. Mugen was grunting, his shoulders rustling against the grass. 

The air caught in Jin’s breast, his breath hitching as the warmth pooled low in his belly, threatening to spill forth at any moment. He curled his fingers into Mugen, taking Mugen’s leaking cock in hand, giving him rough strokes as he rutted into Mugen with all of his strength. Hard, fast, rough, dull thudding and Jin’s head fell back as he felt everything pulling from him, just on the edge of spilling. 

Mugen whined and Jin was gone. The knot low in his gut burst, pleasure spiking as he let out a sharp cry. He gripped Mugen too hard, he knew, but he didn’t care, jerking him until he felt more wetness on his hand. Mugen tightened and spasmed around Jin’s cock and he grinned as he continued to fuck him, milking his cock and emptying himself inside of Mugen. 

He collapsed atop Mugen, hips still jerking, releasing Mugen’s cock whether he was finished or not. He wiped is soiled hand on Mugen’s face, letting out a satisfied sigh, relaxing for just a moment, before the dampness on his knees became too irritating and he pulled back, cock soft, limp at the juncture of his thighs. 

Wounding Mugen did little. Fighting only exhilarated Mugen, drove him wild with feral lust. One could kick Mugen down, could punch him in the face or cut him with a sword, but it didn’t matter. Mugen would still get up, grinning like the fool he was. 

But _this_ … 

Jin felt satisfied that he finally landed a blow to Mugen’s overly large ego as he redressed himself, standing after he released Mugen’s arms, the himo tucked back in Jin’s sleeve. Mugen was still in the mud, panting, rubbing at his neck and wrists. Jin found their swords, resting his at his hip, where it belonged. He took Mugen’s, finding it odd, so different from what he was used to, the balance all wrong for himself. He dropped it at Mugen’s side, watching as Mugen got up onto his knees, whimpering. 

Mugen gave a long, shaky breath, shuddering, sobbing. 

The bastard finally had a proper taste of humility. 

“Get dressed. We’re exposed out here,” Jin said. Cruel, cold. 

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Mugen said through grit teeth. 

Jin didn’t hesitate to grab Mugen by the hair, looking at him hard, with narrowed eyes. “Hurry and get dressed, or I will throw you back down and take you by force again.” 

Mugen shook him off, but he had no more words, pulling himself together, wiping the mud and tears from his face. He had his sword and he stood with shaky knees, glowering at Jin. 

“ _Now_ ,” Jin pointed, and he wasn’t above shoving Mugen to get him moving. A snarl was his only response, but he took a step, wincing. 

Wounding Mugen with physical blows would do little to teach him humility, but this… 

A wound to his pride. Jin smiled, satisfied as Mugen kept his tongue to himself, limping off, back toward the trail. 

It was quiet at last and Jin felt sated and at peace once more.


End file.
